dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Yuan
Yuan is a protagonist in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Echoes of Strife. She is a diplomat of The Twilight Order and a proficient practitioner of recovery Magick. Appearance Yuan is a youthful-looking woman of petite build with darkly colored hair fashioned in Hime cut. Her outfit consists of a black shirt layered with a white dress with two detached sleeves hiding two silver bands binding her wrists. Gallery File:Yuan-NeA.png|First design. File:8 and Yuan.jpg |Tag team File:Yuan redraw.png|Classic costume ;Alts Battle Yuan Empyrean Escutcheon – Specializes in blocking and parrying enemy attacks for graceful transitions into powerful Light and Summon magic. ---- Yuan is an Empyrean Escutcheon, specializing in parrying the neutralizing the opponent's attacks. Her block-attacks possesses a hidden property, otherwise known as Just Block, performed by initiating her block within 5 frames before an opponent attack. Performing a Just Block alters her attack priorities and the counterattack that ensues. In addition, she has access to a range of White and Summon magic aiding her powerful defense, allowing her to fight with impunity. Yuan is also utterly invincible on the first 5 frames of her jump's ascending motion, thus it is entirely possible to abuse her Jump+Guard invincibility frames. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Yuan's Ex Mode is Aetherlux, where she becomes seemingly composed of light. Apart from the standard Regen, she gains the Sanctus ability, which allows her BRV attack Guard Just Block to stagger the opponent and causes 5% of his/her Ex meter to bleed out as Ex Forces. She also gains the Antibody ability, which allows her to stack the effects of Convalesce/Antigen. Red Sign: Cardinal Transit's priority is also bumped up to Ranged High. Finally, performing a Round Reversal 1/10th of a second before the opponent attacks now forces him/her to revert back to normal if he/she is in Ex Mode, as well as penalizing 20% of their current BRV into the Stage Pool. Inflicts Break if the opponent's BRV counter is 0. Yuan also gains a new Block-type attack, Dreadnaught triggered by pressing R + (hold), in doing so puts Yuan in a catch stance, and any attack received will replicate Normal Round Reversal's Just-Block effects. Drains 5% of Yuan's Ex Meter per second as long as she is in this stance. Yuan's EX Burst is Eschaton. In her Ex Burst Yuan traps the opponent in a wormhole, compressing the opponent to a central source of bright light while bombarding him/her with searing beams. Two cursors will will circulate each other while the whole Ex Burst animation is active and last for 5 seconds; stopping the cursors at different placement produces different results: *If the cursors did not overlap each other, Yuan performs a weaker Ex Burst, where the opponent is simply trapped and blasted a white light. Automatically performs this if cursors are not stopped in 5 seconds. *If the cursors overlaps each other, Yuan performs a perfected Ex Burst, where the opponent is completely flat lined and absorbed within the source of light, ending with a blackout. *If the cursors are stopped directly 180° in opposition of each other, Yuan performs a "Reset" Ex Burst, where the Ex screen fades out, with both Yuan and the opponent having their HP completely restored (with all ailments removed, if any) and resets both their BRV, Ex Meter, Assist Gauge and the Stage BRV pool to 0. Equipment Yuan can equip the following: Swords, Grappling, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Path of the Wind *''World Map Theme: Pen and the Sword/Part 2'' *''Battle: Leaf of Chaos'' *''Infinity Yuan: Lux Aeterna'' Rival Battle *''Vs EoS Characters: Snow in Summer'' :*''Vs Nelo: Happy End of the World'' *''Vs Argence: Wonderful New World/Initial Installation Ver.'' Quotes Default specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Echoes of Strife characters